


Stuck on You

by orphan_account



Series: Heartbreak [3]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You know what? I can’t stop thinking about you and it’s driving me nuts.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: Heartbreak [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886662
Kudos: 8





	Stuck on You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, two back to back. Well don’t get used to it. Oh and if you haven’t noticed by now the whole series is based on my life and how what Marceline is going through, I went though too. Enjoy! :) (P.S. it continues from Moving On)

You know what? I can’t stop thinking about you and it’s driving me nuts. I know you hurt me, but I can’t help but love you more for it. Is that bad? I’m not sure anymore. I know that I need to move on, but as I do move on. I can’t help but think if I don’t have a crush on Flame princess and stay true to you, will you learn to love me? Would you finally notice my love for you? Would I finally be sweet enough for you? I can’t help, but also think if I never have a crush on you would my heart be fine? Would I be ok? Well I’m not sure, but I hope I stop thinking like this soon. I need to stop thinking about you, but it’s so hard. Your on my mind daily and it hurts to think about you. Every time you call to see how I’m doing and I have to fake happiness so you won’t see how I’m hurting. That’s flipping not heathy to stop and fake happiness because of you. Your always going to be my first love, but at the same time your always going to be my first heartbreak too. Well if hurting and breaking me was what you wanted. Well congratulations you got what you wanted because my heart hurts because of you. I feel like I’m going crazy you know because I can stop thinking about you and what we’ve could of been. I can’t stop everyday without once thinking about you, but the messed up part of this is that I would gladly let you break my heart again just so I could tell you how I feel again and hope you feel the same way. Even if you’ll never will because I like the chance of it being where you actually love me back.

Well even if I’m going nuts it’s ok because at least I know that in my mind I can imagine us in a relationship and pretend it’s real. Even if it’s sad having to think about that and know I’ll never even get it in real life. Well if I’m nuts then I’m nuts for you because like I said before you have my heart, but not my soul. So just know this I’m forever stuck on you.


End file.
